Tormento
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Es la historia de como Vegeta conoce a todos sus "nuevos" amigos,de una forma muy extraña.


Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el prologo de mi "tan "anunciado fic llamado Tormento, espero que les guste leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo, así liberando mi mente medio psicópata, ja ja, es cierto, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Para que no se confundan:

-_mmmm-_ diálogos o pensamientos

-**mmmm**-acciones o hechos

_**Prologo**_

**Pasos, se escuchaban pasos retumbar por el solitario pasillo.**

_Escuchaste, escuchaste el goteo de la lluvia…_

**La agitada respiración golpear contra su cabello, corriendo hacia su único "refugio".**

_No, en realidad, no, pero la lluvia trae nuevos vientos…._

**Cayo apoyada lentamente contra la puerta del salón de laboratorio, mientras ponía una de sus lastimas y manchadas manos en su boca para que sus lloriqueos no sean escuchados….**

_Pero también horribles secretos,…..y….viejos rencores…_

**Con asco vio como su "impecable" uniforme escolar estaba manchado con un liquido rojo, tan oscuro que solo podía ser una cosa…**

…**..sangre…**

_Escuchaste-una voz susurro-escuchaste el sonido de la lluvia._

_No-respondió otra voz, pero escuche el sonido de_

**Ahogo otro grito de horror….sangre…**

…**.sangre….que no era suya…**

…_la muerte…_

**Escucho unos pasos fuera del salón, en el pasillo, con la respiración agitada caminando entre manos se escabullo por las mesas de trabajo y los altos taburetes, entre un par de sillas y el armario del salón, con temor escucho como la puerta era abierta, con cuidado se apoyo entre la rejilla que permitía el lugar vio como un par de piernas, cubiertas por un fino pantalón, pantalón que ahora era manchado con el mismo liquido que en ella manchaba su cuerpo….**

…**.era sangre…**

**Nuevamente puso su mano en su boca, no importándole si se manchaba en el proceso o si el sabor metálico se sentía en su boca, produciéndole arcadas, solo quería callar para así no alertarlo, solo quería salir de ese lugar….**

…_.el cristal siendo roto…_

…**..quería salir…..**

…_..la cuerda tensarse…unos pies colgando…_

…**.solamente…**

…_.la sangre resbalar con lentitud por entre los pasillos….hacia las escaleras…_

…**.quería creer….**

…_..las ratas frenéticas….en su festín…._

…_**.**_**. Que solamente…**

…_..el frio…..simplemente….el frio…_

…**era….**

…_.chorros de agua…..agua negra como el propio infierno…_

…**.una….**

…_el reflejo entre los vidrios rotos….el cuarto blanco…..blanco…_

…**.horrible….**

…_.el pasillo solitario….las sombras en las paredes….los lamentos….el dolor…_

…**pesadilla…**

…_los gritos del alma….las lagrimas derramadas…_

**Tembló, tembló al escuchar cómo, con pasos lentos, el se acercaba, no podía hablar, tenia tanto miedo que se había quedado paralizada, vio por el rabillo de sus ojos como las piernas pasaban en frete de ella….**

…**.y su mano sujetando un cuchillo….**

…_.las suplicas y los ruegos…la carne siendo cortada…._

**Con espasmo su cuerpo se relajo cuando vio como, un ruido afuera del salón, desvió al hombre de su trayecto y, con el corazón en la boca, escucho los pasos alejarse y luego desaparecer….**

…_..pero…_

**Asomando lentamente la cabeza vio que no había nadie allí, así que lentamente se levanto con su tembloroso cuerpo y con pequeños pasos se encamino a la puerta…**

…_ya no…._

**Miro hacia ambos lados, cuando el flanco estuvo aparentemente "libre "salió y primero camino, con miedo a encontrárselo, viendo entre sus borrosos ojos rebosantes de lagrimas como había marcas de sangre en los pasillo…..manos…..dedos…pies…**

…_.hay…_

**Mordiéndose los labios para no ponerse a llorar en esos momentos con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia la salida, doblando en un pasillo, escuchado el eco de sus rápidas pisadas, vio delante de ella una luz…era la puerta del instituto…**

…_..escapatoria….._

**No podía creerlo, por fin esta pesadilla iba a terminar, jamás en su vida estuvo tan feliz de ver una simple puerta, con fuerza empujo la puerta del instituto, siendo golpeada por la misma y aventándola hacia atrás**

**-p-pero ¿Qué?-lo intento de nuevo, viendo como esta no se podía abrir.**

**-N-NO, no por favor-empezó a gritar-no, auxilio ¡por favor! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!**

…_..a tu destino….._

**Cayó al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella, no podía voltear, ella…ya sabía quién era…**

Escuchaste-repitió la voz

**Sintió como la tomaba de su brazo y con violencia se sacudió, y empezó a correr nuevamente por el pasillo, pero sintió como rápidamente la tomaban del pelo y la arrojaban al suelo….**

_El sonido….._

**-por favor-sollozo-te lo sup…..-sintió un lacerante dolor en la cara, después solo perdió el conocimiento…**

_De la lluvia….._

**Lluvia, sólo podía escuchar la lluvia golpear el suelo, con su característico tintinear, eso y el conocido olor de la tierra mojada, ella intento levantarse, pero sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado y sus ojos no querían abrirse…**

_No-respondió la otra voz nuevamente_

**-Espera-grito cuando escucho como la tierra era removida, dándole más miedo-t-te lo sup-suplico-pidió entre lagrimas-p-por fa-favor, sí alguna vez m-me amaste, por favor, n-no me las-lastimes**

**La persona no respondió, y ella sintió como era levantada**

**-NO, NO LO HAGAS-empezó a retorcerse entre los brazos del hombre, logrando así liberar sus ojos de la venda que cubría de ellos y ver por ultimas vez a su…..asesino…**

**Antes de ser golpeada nuevamente en la cara con la pala que estaba en el suelo, sintiendo como un pedazo de su rostro caía a l suelo….**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de dolor**

_...pero….. ¿Por qué no?..._

**Nuevamente fue alzada en hombros, sin fuerza para gritar, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza y salía por el hueco que alguna vez fue su mejilla**

**Alzo la mirada y vio como este le acercaba a la zanja en la tierra, empezó a sollozar**

**-por favor-susurro, no quería ver, no quería ver su próximo futuro**

**Este no respondió, ella vio su destino más cerca, y su instinto actuó**

**-NOOOO, DEJAME, MALDITO SEAS SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito al sentir como era lanzada con fuerza contra el hueco en el suelo, sintió como unas piedras, con la fuerza de su caída, se incrustaban en su piel y golpeaban con fuerza su cabeza.**

**Inconsciente alzo la mirada, para ver como el recogía la pala y empezaba a arrojar la tierra, encima de ella, sólo podía llorar, sintiendo como la tierra húmeda cubría su cuerpo, en un abrazo húmedo, solamente llorar, hasta que un último rayo de luz se vio por la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba totalmente enterrada, sus ojos.**

**Ella lloro, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero, algo mas se sintió con ello, mientras era enterrada viva sintió otro sentimiento, tan antiguo e igual de poderoso que el miedo absoluto**

…**odio…**

**Sintió odio lacerándole el corazón, quemando sus entrañas….**

**Ella se vengaría…..sí que lo haría…..el pagaría todo lo que ha hecho**

…_..simplemente porque…..no…_

**Lo haría, se vengaría en esta vida o en la otra, juró en su lecho de muerte, viendo con agonía como lentamente la tierra cubría su visión, llenándole los plumones de polvo y la boca de barro, en su dolor lo juro, ella se vengaría**

…**..no importa cuánto tiempo pase….-pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo convulsionarse con fuerza contra la tierra, en una dolorosa búsqueda de un inexistente oxigeno**

…**nos volveremos a ver…..-jadeo, su pecho ardía, no podía más.**

…**.Vegeta…..-susurro desde lo más profundo de su corrompida alma, antes de caer en el doloroso abrazo de la muerte.**

…_.puedo…_

He, hola, los felicito si llegaron hasta esta parte de la historia, como podrán leer es un genero totalmente de terror y angustia, espero que les guste y también aprovechare la oportunidad para "promocionar" mi otro fanfic que se llama "Mariposas de papel", que está en su penúltimo capítulo y que me gustaría que leyeran, si les guste el género tragedia, esa es su historia.

Bueno sin nada más que decir.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara._


End file.
